Guardian Angels
by Warm as Ice
Summary: Chris deals with a mysterious guardian angel girl, Leo struggles with Chris being his son, Piper discovers she still has feelings for Leo, Paige has trouble with Richard & Magic and Phoebe wants Jason back. PG13 for mild violence and kissing... COMPLETE
1. Guardian Angels & Problems with Magic

Guardian Angels & Problems with Magic  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.  
  
AN: This plays in between the episodes "Mata Hari/ Used Karma" and "The Legend of Sleepy Halliwel".  
  
......::::::::::::......  
  
Chris was on his knees in the attic.  
  
"Go away", he moaned in pain.  
  
His shirt was faintly red under the dust he'd been covered. His hairs were rumpled and his hazel eyes looked wildly at the demon towering above him.  
  
He was out of solutions to vanquish it, but saying 'go away' was not going to help him, of course.  
  
Yet as he blinked and nearly fainted, the demon burst into flames and disappeared.  
  
A few meters behind the spot where the demon had been standing was a girl.  
  
A girl in jeans and a white tank top.  
  
A very pretty girl in jeans and a white tank top.  
  
"Don't move", she said. It wasn't an order or a request. She sounded like she was merely stating a fact.  
  
"I wasn't going to", said Chris, slightly irritated. He suggested he'd call for Leo to help him, more to himself then to the girl, but she moved over to him, held her hand over his body and healed him.  
  
"Are you a whitelighter?" Chris asked her, but she merely smiled and her hand rested lightly on his tanned cheek, before she vanished.  
  
......::::::::::::......  
  
"I swear, she was right over there!" Chris half-shouted to Leo who had appeared only minutes after he'd called him.  
  
"And she didn't tell you anything?"said Leo in an attempt to sound interested.  
  
"I just told you, she didn't say anything but 'don't move'!" Leo got on his nerves so easily the last few weeks. Being watched at everything you do isn't super, but this lack of interest from Leo's side was new to Chris.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" he asked him, utterly irritated. "Huh? Oh, I don't have to tell you that! And, what are you doing here?" Leo added in a faint attempt to distract Chris. "I thought Piper had told you she never wanted to see you anymore?" A look of pain appeared at Leo's face at the mention of Piper's name.  
  
"That...is none of your business...Well?" asked Chris impatiently.  
  
"Aha", said Leo,"Paige already told me there were potion ingredients missing." He paused.  
  
"You have been sneaking in here to keep vanquishing demons. I must say I admire your determination. But if Piper finds out..." Leo winced and suddenly Chris understood.  
  
"You told Piper you believe me and you've had a row..." He concluded.  
  
Leo turned away from him and when he spoke, his voice was choked with tears.  
  
"She said that I'm being irresponsible and that Wyatt should be my first concern and...and..."  
  
"You shouldn't trust me anymore because I'm from the future and I've lied so many times", added Chris.  
  
Leo turned around; one single tear was running down his face...  
  
"I know, Chris. I know why you've lied. I know who you are..."  
  
......::::::::::::......  
  
"Ouch!" Phoebe was ducking under the table and she had just cried out loud because she'd found her present for Jason back. Now, she was crying out again, but this time because her head had collided painfully with the table.  
  
"Phoebe, what-are-you-doing-will-you-get-out-from-under-that-table!" said Piper in her trademark 'impatient' voice.  
  
"Now, see, I was just-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. So when are you going to give it to him?" interrupted Piper.  
  
"Well-"Lucky for Phoebe, at that very moment Paige orbed in, looking very frustated and thoroughly worried.  
  
"Yo, what's up, sis?" said Phoebe, obviously happy with anything that'd distract Piper.  
  
Paige sighed deeply and said: "It's Richard. It looks like magic finally got him. He already threw me against the wall and..."  
  
"He-what?!" repeated Piper, looking thoroughly shocked.  
  
Phoebe had said nothing, but had gasped equally shocked.  
  
Paige looked really miserable standing in a corner of the dinner room.  
  
"I don't know, he kinda...freaked when I orbed into the room. I didn't know he was in there and I was in a hurry."  
  
"So, what else did he do?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Well, he used magic and that's kinda shocking if your name's Richard Montana!" cried Paige. She sighed deeply but obviously, she'd made a decision.  
  
"He's dangerous and I need your help. I want him captured in a magical cage, so that I can undo whatever's happened to him."  
  
"We're on it", said Piper, grasping Phoebe's hand and walking towards Paige, "but first we'll need crystals for the cage. They're in the attic."  
  
Paige reached out to take their hands and orbed them away.  
  
......::::::::::::...... 


	2. Everything Else I'm Here For

......::::::::::::......  
  
Meanwhile, Chris and Leo are still in the attic. Leo was now looking angry rather than extremely unhappy.  
  
"You could've at least told me you're my son!" he shouted at an extremely guilty and rather frightened looking Chris.  
  
Yet still, Chris corrected him: "I'm going to be your son. You know, it's not like you're going to be that much of a father to me!"  
  
"What do you mean, not that much of a father?" asked Leo in a loud voice.  
  
"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but in the future you're only there for Wyatt. You know, you'll never ask me how I feel, or help me with my powers", Chris was now really getting into it. "You care ever so much about Wyatt, perfect little smart, brilliant Wyatt, that you close your eyes to his imperfections and you won't listen to my warnings. I'll tell you over and over again that you're in danger, but you don't listen to me and you'll get yourself killed by a darklighter arrow shot by the son you thought you could trust...Understanding only too late that the real trustworthy son in being held and tortured in the next room by mates of your murderer!" He paused, brushing his brown hairs out of his eyes and meanwhile secretly whiping his tears away. "You see", he continued in a cold voice, "you may not trust in the present. You may not trust me in the future. In the end you'll realize you would have done better if you had..."  
  
In the silence that followed these emotionless words, Leo took one step forward, so that Chris was facing him. He extended one hand to lift up Chris' face to make him look in his eyes. Chris, nevertheless, jerked his head and walked away, but Leo used powers he'd gained by becoming an Elder to push Chris against the wall and this time Chris looked up.  
  
"I will do better this time", said Leo, while extending his hand again to brush Chris' hair out of his eyes, a one gesture of affection.  
  
"I certainly hope so, Dad", said Chris, the last word not without sarcasm.  
  
"You're not the only person I need to do better for", said Leo, "I will need to-" He was interrupted by Paige, Piper and Phoebe orbing in. All three of them looked outraged at Chris' nerve to enter the Manor again.  
  
Yet as Piper opened her mouth to shout at Chris, Leo took matters into his own hands. He kissed her passionately and puts one protective arm around her middle before orbing out. Last thing the other see, is Piper settling down to Leo's passion...  
  
......::::::::::::......  
  
"Um..." said Chris, clearly at a loss of words. "Yeah..." said Paige, no less knocked off her feet. Phoebe, however, had found her speech back rather quickly. "Well, I don't know what you were doing here, but you'd better leave right now, Mister!" Chris orbed out, but not after casting his 'please-trust-me- guilty/innocent/regretting-look upon them.  
  
......::::::::::::......  
  
Chris reformed where he had sensed Leo and Piper; they were in the bedroom they had once shared. They were kissing, but looked up as he took one step forward.  
  
"Hey..." he said hesitantly.  
  
Piper opened her mouth, but Leo cut her words off: "We need to tell you something, Piper."  
  
Chris cast a warning look at Leo and shook his head the tiniest of an inch, not sure whether Leo had understood his hint.  
  
"Chris is telling the truth about Wyatt. He is going to turn evil, but it doesn't mean we can't stop him. Chris has always been there when evil tried to harm him."  
  
"And why should I trust someone from the future? He could be the evil that tries to turn Wyatt!" shouted Piper.  
  
"You should trust your own son!" replied Leo.  
  
Chris personally felt this was the right time to leave, so he orbed away. Not quick enough for Piper, though. She grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him out of his orb. He landed hard on the floor.  
  
"You're not going anywhere, boy!" she said in her you're-in-trouble voice.  
  
'Geez', thought Chris to himself, 'guess I can't orb myself out of thís!'  
  
He felt rather powerless with his mother towering over him.  
  
She wasn't as tall as he was, but even when he'd outgrown her, she'd still managed to intimidate him or Wyatt, whenever she wanted to. Even as Wyatt tried to kill her, slowly because he was hardly powerful enough, she'd preached to him about family bonds and nearly talked him out of it...Had it not been for the Sensor Demon (Wyatt's right hand) sensing Wyatt's weakness and finishing the job.  
  
The memory of his mother's death was so painful and powerful that the Chris on the floor in the attic shivered and fainted.  
  
_Look at me   
For I have done   
Long-time travel, endless crusade  
Demons have turned and evil's gone  
  
Say the name   
You gave to me   
Not in present but in future   
For it's your son from which I flee  
  
Touch my body   
Feel my muse   
Feel the son you left behind   
Gave you a chance you can't refuse  
  
Feel me now   
'm here on the floor   
Feeling weak, towered upon   
Only love can heal this powerful soar  
  
I've dealt with demons   
I've dealt with evil   
Took decisions that hurt me much   
So will you please give me everything else I'm here for_  
  
He felt dark, lost, as if he'd never see them again. He now felt that saving Wyatt wasn't the only thing he was here for. All this time, inside of him, there had been a secret hunger for the thing he wanted so much, but was never given by them:  
  
Love  
  
......::::::::::::......  
T B C


	3. Hopes & Fears

......::::::::::::......  
  
Paige and Phoebe were still in the attic. They were both looking rather confused. Neither of them knew what to think of Chris, and, more importantly, Piper and Leo.  
  
It was Paige who spoke first: "I think we'd better get the crystals for the cage. And a scrying crystal..."  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, Richard! But what do you mean scrying crystal? He can't orb, can he?"  
  
"No, but he does have a car, you know", said Paige moving over to the cupboard in which they kept their ingredients and other magical stuff. She got out several crystals and one attached to a sort of necklace; the scrying crystal. "Map?"  
  
"Yeah, see, you might wanna let me do it, because of me being an empath and all?" said Phoebe hesitantly, taking a step in Paige's direction and extending her hand.  
  
"You're right. I kinda forgot that I'm not the only one tryin' to help him..." Paige looked rather sad at these words and instead of taking the scrying crystal, Phoebe put her arm around Paige and pulled her into a hug. "Honey, he's going to be OK, just fine, the both of you. I can feel it."  
  
"I don't believe I've seen you in a premonition, lady, but what the hey, go ahead", said Paige, still looking sad but heartened at her sister's embrace. She gave Phoebe the ring that Richard had bought her at their one- month-together anniversary. Phoebe opened her hand and as soon as the ring touched her hand, she was drawn into a premonition.  
  
Richard was standing in the attic, right next to the cupboard Paige had just gotten the crystals out of and he was looking at two figures talking and hugging. They didn't seem to be able to see him and a malicious grin spread over his face as he watched the red-haired one sniff a little and giving the other the ring...  
  
Phoebe opened her eyes again, only to find that Paige was looking at her, thoroughly concerned and Richard was nowhere to be seen. She drew a deep breath and called out: "Leo! Chris! We need you, pronto!"  
  
......::::::::::::......  
  
Chris was still on the floor when he regained his consciousness. Piper was still towering over him and looked supremely unconcerned. The minute he opened his eyes, she started to preach about trust and loyalty.  
  
"...And I don't care what you have to say about the future. YOU COULD HAVE TOLD US! I would have believed and it would have made thing so much easier." Like this she went on for minutes, but they seemed like ages to Chris. He was still lying on the floor, closing his eyes every now and then. He remembered what he had thought of in the cool darkness before and felt desperate. This wasn't exactly the way to get love, from either Piper ór Leo. But, yes, finally Piper seemed to get to an end in her preach.  
  
"Anything else?" said Chris coolly, trying to sound as unconcerned as Piper had been, but not quite succeeding. He heard his own voice tremble and break and viciously scolded himself for it.  
  
Yet, it seemed just this revelation of weakness combined with grief that made Piper bend over to him. She brushed his hairs out of his eyes and her lips touched his forehead in a way that told him he was her son now.  
  
"Yes...I love you."  
  
......::::::::::::......  
  
Paige was screaming out loud. Richard had just hit her in the back with a fire ball, but it had only hit her partially. Now she was on the ground. Phoebe was looking on concerned and wondered what she could do. She had no active powers. A spell?  
  
"I wouldn't try a spell if I were you", said Richard in a cool voice. He looked supremely powerful. Phoebe wondered what had turned him to face his problems with magic. And win, obviously... But how in heaven's name could he know what she was thinking? Luckily, Chris and Leo came orbing in, Piper in between them.  
  
"Whatsa matter, Pheebs?" said Piper, looking around and spotting Richard.  
  
"Oh! Uch!" she shouted as she, too, was hit by a fire ball. Chris took one step forward, but was telekinetically pushed backwards. He looked utterly confused and tried again. You could see something was pushing him back, but he wouldn't move. It was a silent battle between two powers. The only question was who would win...  
  
"Hey", shouted Chris, "Don't you guys think it's time you did something?" Suddenly, he fell over. Obviously because Richard had stopped pushing him back. Richard moved forward and knelt next to Paige. He put his hand on her back and she moved gingerly. Richard looked up and for a second, Chris could see the fire stir in his eyes. Then, Richard orbed out.  
  
Confusion all around...  
  
"I thought Richard couldn't orb?" said Chris, being the first one to speak.  
  
"So did I", said Phoebe, "but he can tap into our powers in some way. See, just tick it away. Orbing, that's Chris, Leo and Paige's. Telekinetic power, that's Chris', the fire balls are Piper's and he had empath powers."  
  
"I didn't see that?" said Leo, wondering.  
  
"You came in too late", said Phoebe,"but never mind that. We need to focus on getting Paige back. Scrying crystal, anyone?"  
  
"Wait!" said Piper. "If he can tap into our powers, he must have immense power, right? But what if- no listen to me, Phoebe! What if he doesn't really have it under control? What if Paige was driving him mad, as a powerful being? She's around him all the time, but he loves her so much he doesn't tell her and in the end he can't control himself any longer!"  
  
"You know, I would be surprised if you turned out to be right, Piper", said Leo. "Good thinking. Now we need to start scrying, Pheebs, you do that. Chris, you collect the crystals for the cage. I'll go and get some, eh, stuff from downstairs, OK?"  
  
Everybody nodded in agreement, except for Piper.  
  
"Hey, what about me? Leo?" But Leo was already gone. Piper sighed unhappily and sat down on the chintz chair standing in the corner of the attic. She looked extremely worried and unhappy.  
  
......::::::::::::......  
  
The minute Leo arrived downstairs, he was hit by the Elder powers he had gained by becoming one and thrown against the wall. Meaning Richard was somewhere here, no doubt hiding. He looked around and saw Richard's foot around the corner. Effortlessly he pulled Richard out from his hideout. He lifted him into the air and paralyzed him before Richard could do anything.  
  
"What the-"shouted Richard. "You're not supposed to have these powers! You can't beat me, because I should have those powers too. What are you doing, what are you-"  
  
"Surprise!" said Leo. "We Elders might not strike you as powerful, but we have some...tricks." He moved closer to Richard, who was still hanging in mid- air. Richard choked as Leo made a fist.  
  
"Ha...ha..." said Leo, in a soft but defiant tone. Richard shot him one very angry look.  
  
"So...where's Paige?" asked Leo, fearing he might not be able to hold Richard there much longer. He might have powers, but not more than was necessary in protecting his charges. This time it was Richard's turn to laugh. And laugh he did. He laughed so hard, he choked and stopped laughing at once. When he spoke, he was rather hoarse.  
  
"You won't find her. I have got the Charmed Ones' powers and I made damn sure they're not gonna get her." said Richard in a tough tone Leo had never heard before. Nevertheless, he thought it was time for action. With his last powers he telekinetically summoned whatever else was around the corner. The only thing that came flying around it was the end table Grams had left them. Disappointed, Leo called out loud to the girls and Chris.  
  
They came orbing in at once. Chris saw what had happened at once and relieved his father by moving over and putting three crystals down. Leo dropped Richard, after which he fainted and before Paige's hubby could move again, Chris put down the fourth.  
  
"Finally", said Leo, exhausted from the effort, "I thought I was going to crack. I couldn't hold him there much longer."  
  
"We need to scry for Paige", said Chris, not wasting time apologizing. "Phoebe?"  
  
"Yes", said Phoebe,"I'm on it. We need her back to find out what happened to Richard. I don't him much. Do you, Piper?"  
  
Piper only looked sad and a tiny little bit angry. Chris walked over to her.  
  
"What's the matter, Piper?" he asked, but she didn't answer.  
  
"Leave me alone, please? I'm fine, OK?" she said, but Chris didn't quite believe her. Everyone else was too busy scrying and trying to get Richard awake again. He pushed Piper on the couch and asked her again what was wrong.  
  
"Please..." said Piper, on the verge of tears. "Don't leave me, too..."  
  
_broken...  
broken heart  
broken mind  
  
silence...  
silent tears  
silent screams  
  
nothing...  
only foolish hope  
stupid wishes and fake dreams  
  
i'm messed up_  
  
Chris understood her. He put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, hoping she would feel it. Hoping she would feel he understood it and felt exactly the same. 


	4. We Might As Well Be Strangers

**A/N: **This is a short chapter. Just before I start to get really busy... The lyrics of 'We might as well be strangers' are by Keane. They're a really good English band I like very much.

......::::::::::::......  
  
While Chris and Piper were sharing their problems without words, Phoebe was scrying frantically for Paige. She understood now why Paige had looked so worried. Scary was understatement for Richard. She looked around the corner to check whether he was still there and saw he was. She also saw Chris and Piper hugging. A puzzled look appeared on her face. He wouldn't...would he? Anyways, she'd better be scrying for Paige. The faster they got her back, the faster she'd be able to talk to Jason.  
  
"I've got her!" she yelled triumphantly as the scrying crystal landed on the map...in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. What irritated her even more than that was the fact that nobody reacted but Leo, who came orbing into the room.  
  
"You've got her?" he asked, looking over her shoulder. "But she can't be in the Pacific. Unless...she's dead and floating or there's some secret island there..."  
  
"Let's go for the island thing, OK?" said Phoebe and she yelled. "Piper, Chris! Get your butts down here!"  
  
Then to Leo: "It looks like they're floating on a big pink cloud there, you know."  
  
"No, it's not like that", said Leo, realizing Phoebe and Paige didn't know about Chris yet. "It's OK with me." He was trying to add that they'd need to talk when this was over but Phoebe didn't give him the chance.  
  
"Well, it's not OK for me. He can't go round comin' from the future, driving you two apart and then hitting on my sister!" she yelled and she seemed to pump up her whole body. She walked in the direction of the living room, but Leo put an arm around her middle to prevent her from disturbing the mother-son moment.   
Truth was, he hadn't been upstairs. Actually he had melted into the wall to watch them. It had felt kind of strange, watching them, young mother and grown son. If Chris was to be their son, why had he sent him, Leo, to the Valhalla (something Leo was sure of by now). Why didn't they get along if they were supposed to be related? What was it about Chris that made him untrustworthy? And why was he always taking dangerous ways, looking guilty as hell after being discovered...  
  
......::::::::::::......  
  
Meanwhile Piper was still in Chris' arms, knowing that at least hé loved her. But Leo... She doubted whether his kiss had been a real one, more than a way of distracting her to orb out...  
  
_I'm looking for a word  
a completely new word  
a word that no one knows  
I'm looking for a word   
that tells you   
that you're the sweetest of all_  
  
The words just formed inside her head. It was a silly, childish rhyme she used to chant to Wyatt. Now however, it seemed to apply to Leo more than to Wyatt... She pulled Chris a little closer, holding on to him as though he was the only thing she had left. She felt like she'd fall the minute she let him go. She wanted to remain there forever, but someone was tugging at her arms, gently trying to release Chris from a hug that nearly choked him. But Piper was far away, she was flying over her life, seeing what she had done, seeing how it had become one big mess, imagining herself to be unworthy of her children and her Leo...  
  
_I don't know your face no more  
Or feel your touch that I adore  
I don't know your face no more  
It's just a place I'm looking for  
  
We might as well be strangers in another town  
We might as well be living in a different world   
We might as well be strangers  
Be strangers  
  
For all I know of you now  
For all I know of you now  
For all I know of you now  
For all I know_  
  
......::::::::::::......  
  
"Piper's down", came Chris' voice in the living room that was completely silent, except for Piper's sobs and frantic movements. Everybody stood still and waited for it to pass, but it didn't. Instead of that, Piper screamed out loud, not in her usual voice, but in such horrible, piercing screams that tears were beginning to run down Chris' voice. A second later, Chris felt her anger and fear and insecurity flow into him.  
  
"How could I", he said, "Leo, how could I leave you, how could I let you go? I'm not worthy of my sons, my husband, my sisters." His breath rate rose and he looked feverish, then, he started screaming as she had done. For a brief second, he felt everything inside her. Another second later, it was over. He was face-down on the floor and Leo was crying next to him. Piper was empty, nothing in her eyes, not moving. She was – god only knows where – gone spiritually.


	5. Guardian Angels & Poetry Kisses

......::::::::::::......  
  
Phoebe was the first to speak after Piper's (Chris') outburst of emotions.  
  
"What's with this _my sonsss_ crap? And what's with you suddenly channeling Piper's feelings? I'm the empath here, in case you hadn't noticed!" she shouted, still looking really shocked, but a little angry on the other hand, too.  
  
"I think it's time we explain something to you, Phoebe", said Leo and he sighed deeply. "We haven't been telling you everything, you see, Chris is my-"As he was going to say the word 'son', he heard the familiar Elder jingle. It implied danger and urgency.  
  
"Elders call, gotta go! I'm so sorry, Chris! Can you please explain her?" Not even waiting for an answer, Leo orbed out and left Phoebe looking stunned and Chris extremely reluctant to tell the whole story again.  
  
Chris turned around and sighed deeply, giving in to the urge to finally have the whole family trusting hem. He turned back to Phoebe and was about to open his mouth to start talking, when he noticed something very strange about Phoebe. She was still looking stunned. A little too stunned...In fact, she was not moving at all, which struck him as very odd. He moved over to her and waved his hand in front of her face. No reaction. He nodged her in the ribs and she didn't move. Afraid that she might fall over and have the other half of her still standing, like in 'Thirt33n Ghosts', he slowly walked around her. She appeared to be whole in one piece, still. Next minute, she fell over and Chris' attention was drawn by something else that was looking suspicious. It was Richard.  
  
"Eerghhh..." was all Richard managed to exclaim before he, too, fell over and hit the floor in the cage. Chris was mostly surprised, as well as shocked.  
  
"I had to, you know." The voice came from the other corner of the living room. Chris turned around so quickly he overstretched his neck.  
  
"Not you again!" he groaned. "Are you willing to talk now?"  
  
"He was going to attack you, too. I almost didn't succeed in time. He's powerful, you know..." Her voice was like honey. So was her hair. It glimmered in the sunlight shining in through the windows. Her eyes were a dark brown, the kind that holds many secrets.  
  
"I know, he channels powers of the persons in the room. Lucky I take my measures or we wouldn't have been able to stop him", said Chris, walking over to the girl, but she took a step back.  
  
"Or I wouldn't have been able to stop him, you mean. And it's not like you're that powerful, is it?" she asked, looking innocent, but at the same time there was something deeper, almost evil shimmering behind the surface of her brown eyes.  
  
"You'd be surprised......And now-", he said, slowly lifting her into the air with his telekinetic powers,"I want answers. And you're going to give them to me."  
  
"I'm not", she said looking horrorstruck at his nerve and his power to lift her into the air, "because you're going to put me down, NOW!"  
  
Chris merely smiled and walked forward even more. He extended one hand and lightly touched her cheek. "Don't defy me. You wouldn't want to end up as everyone else once living in this house. But if you work along, I might let you pick a fate. Insane, like Piper, kidnapped like Paige, to god knows where. Anything around dead or unconscious like Phoebe or Richard or a pathetic Elder-obeying fool like Leo. I wouldn't choose the last one, if I were you."  
  
"I know you can't stand him. Not even now that he knows, because he hasn't exactly been acting like a father now, has he?" she smiled defiantly.  
  
"Don't push me, lady..." He tried to feel something from her, as he had probably gained the power of empathy. "Ava", he tried and to his surprise she looked shocked.  
  
"You're an empath", she stated and she seemed to have gotten over it very soon.  
  
"Yes and a terribly good kisser", he said, moving closer to her, "I can't pretend it hasn't come in handy in some situations. I find I always get what I want from girls."  
  
Ava had winced when he had mentioned his kissing skills. She looked no longer like the confident, tough girl she'd been before, but like a normal girl. Chris gently lowered her to the ground and advanced even further. Ava looked rather scared and tried to move back, only to find that she was too close to the wall and she bumped into it.  
  
"Please", was the only thing she said before his lips touched hers. This was everything he had wanted to do since he had seen her past morning in the attic. He felt her react and knew everything was OK now. It would all be OK.  
  
_My lips had for so long  
awaited this phase...  
My heart had yearned  
for this moment:  
But never did I guess  
in my wildest dream  
The absolute happiness  
of our first kiss_


	6. Somewhere Only We Know

**A/N: I'm so sorry I forgot to warn for the kissing part in the last chapter.   
****BTW, this chapter also involves referring to sex, but it's not shocking or anything, so...See for yourself I'd say... =P  
P****.S. The lyrics are again from Keane. Man, they give me good ideas...They have great music too...**   
  
......::::::::::::......

After they had kissed Chris backed away from her. Her expression was now frantic and frightened rather than self-confident. It looked like she had changed into somebody else.   
  
"He got me", she whispered. Yet, to Chris it seemed like a scream in fright.

"He got me, please help me!" she whispered again, looking frightened and exhausted.

"What?" said Chris, but before he could do anything, the self-confidence seemed to slip back into the girl. He tried again.

"What did you say? About him having you? Who got you, girl?" he asked, pushing her to get an answer.

"I don't recall saying anything", said the girl, seemingly returned to her don't-mess-with-me attitude.

Chris sighed deeply and turned away from her.

"You know I want answers", he said.

"You know I can't give you answers", she said.  
  
......::::::::::::......  
  
Leo was Up There, trying to find Elders to get them to track Paige. They really needed her now. He had a strange feeling that whatever was happening to Richard wasn't all as 'natural' as having the ability to absorb other people's powers.  
  
One Elder came around the corner, looking scared and shocked.  
  
"What is it, Lucius?" asked Leo. "Did something happen?" he said at a sharp tone, looking around suspiciously as if to see if there was a possible suspect around.  
  
"No, Leo, she already left. I managed to hide using my powers as Head Elder, but she was powerful. More powerful than I've ever felt in a girl of her age. You know, she seemed to radiate it too. She was only wearing jeans and a white tank top, but her hair was honey-like and glowed with something that seemed like pureness."  
  
"Chris..." said Leo, suddenly remembering Chris' description of the girl that morning.  
  
"I don't understand", said Lucius in a puzzled voice, "I could sense her pureness, her innocence, yet she drove all the other Elders away, killed a few, I think. They don't dare return to this place, even though it will be safe now. I've taken my measures, of course."  
  
"Lucius, I have to go", said Leo, his tone almost as urgent as his looks.  
  
"Goodbye, Leo, I will see you soon, I hope", said Lucius in his usual patient voice, calmed by having seen his most faithful Elder. "May the Gods be with you..." "Yeah", said Leo, "I'm sure as hell I'm not going to need that."  
  
Last thing he said before orbing off to the Manor was: "Don't be dead, Chris, not now that I've finally found you..."  
  
......::::::::::::......  
  
As Paige woke, her head was throbbing like mad. She tried to move her hips up as she felt extremely tense, but found she couldn't. She looked around and saw she was in some sort of cave, but it wasn't dark. Moreover, there was light coming from a place she couldn't see.  
  
"Okay...this is freaky", she said to herself, something she always did when she was alone or scared.  
  
"Let's just try to magic me out, OK?" she said, while thinking: 'This is insane. One, I'm talking to myself, which is generally considered to be the first sign of madness. Two, I'm here because of my insane boyfriend. Three, he's tied me up, so I'm probably not supposed to go walking around. All signs of madness...'  
  
"Freaky", she said one again, remembering that she should stop it.  
  
_"Undo these bonds,   
created out of love,   
make me free,   
so I can save you, my dove"_  
she chanted and the invisible ropes glowed gold and disappeared.  
  
Paige got up, cracking her neck and her back in the sudden movement. She got off the stone she had been lying on and walked out of the cave, rubbing both her neck and back.  
  
She gasped as she walked out of the cave and a beautiful landscape appeared before her very eyes. She was amazed, not only by its beauty, but also by Richard's nerve to bring her here.  
  
"God damn it!" she exclaimed and only got more infuriated at hearing her curse echo around her. There were lots of mountains there and a lake. Paige just knew it would be pure and ice cold, because she'd been here before.  
  
_I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete  
  
I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?  
  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?_  
  
"Nooooooooo!" Paige screamed out loud as it dawned on her where she was.  
  
She wasn't on earth. Richard had trapped her inside her own mind. This was where they'd go when they'd make love. Not physically, but mentally. There was no place like this to be found on earth, it existed only in their minds and every day again, she yearned to be there...  
  
**TBC  
  
A/N: I'm sorry, I know everybody hates cliff-hangers, but I'm kinda busy.**


	7. Sins & Virtues

A/N: To all the people who are confused about the girl suddenly appearing all the time: Chris does not know her, she just appears everytime when he's in danger. Her name's Ava and there is definitely something strange going on between her and herself. And between her and Chris, or wouldn't have kissed her, obviously. That's all I can say without giving the plot away. :D   
And with Piper...She's gone...mentally at least. She's sort of insane and I haven't decided yet whether it's gonna be permanent. She just realized that she loved Leo a lot, so...   
Have fun with this next chapter!   
P.S. It does contain referrings to sex and (friendship) kissing again...  
  
......::::::::::::......  
  
"At least tell me one thing, Ava?" asked Chris, pleading for just one answer from the girl.  
  
"Very well, you may ask me one thing, Chris", she said, amazing Chris by knowing his name and actually giving him the favor of one answer...  
  
"You're possessed aren't you?" Chris said, longing to know and in his rash mood adding: "Do you want to stay with me tonight? I could help you..." His voice trailed away and looking at her face he knew it wouldn't be any good.  
  
"That's a double no, Halliwell" said Ava, her voice trembling and she was smiling. "Geez, Christopher, they didn't tell me you were that on to girls. Surely, you can do better than me?"  
  
"Who told you what?" asked Chris, but before he could grab a hold of her, she smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek, then she orbed out, leaving Chris bedazzled and amazed.  
  
"Well, it's a start", he sighed and he walked out of the room.  
  
"Chris?" came a voice from the living room. Chris turned around to find Leo in the room, panting and looking relieved.  
  
"Yes?" Chris asked him, rather suspiciously.  
  
"Was she- did she- I mean, she didn't hurt you!" Leo exclaimed. Chris looked puzzled and walked a little closer. His look slid over Piper, who was still on the couch and an expression of pain and loneliness appeared on his face.  
  
"What do you mean, Leo. Please, explain yourself!"  
  
"Chris, that girl was Up There. I don't know where she got the power and the nerve to come there, but you have to be pretty damn powerful to open the Gates. Only whitelighters can do that." bellowed Leo, because Chris seemed too unconcerned, rather in heaven than on earth.  
  
"See, the thing is, I'm not sure whether she was a witch or a whitelighter. She could be both, like me", added Chris.  
  
"She, she chased all the whitelighters away and killed a few of them. None of them has the guts to return so she must've been pretty powerful to do that. Lucius was still shocked when he told me. He told me of a girl in jeans and a white tank top, with hair glowing honey and a pureness radiating from her. Yet, she killed them. She killed them, Chris, and you're telling me you're fine and you've been talking to her."  
  
"Well, I didn't really sense that kind of power in her. She seemed rather innocent to me. Besides", he added, "she saved me from Richard. He attacked Phoebe while I wasn't watching and she took him out. I don't see how she could harm me. She appears to be like a guardian angel to me or something."  
  
"Chris", said Leo in an exhausted voice,"whitelighters don't need guardian angels. There is something definitely wrong with this girl and if you ever see her again, I want you to warn me because she's dangerous."  
  
"Well, I guess you're missing one point here, Leo", said Chris in a we've- been-over-this-before voice. "I also happen to be part witch and therefore I am a mortal. I can die. Remember? And besides, she didn't do anything to me so why should I distrust her?"  
  
"In that case, I've got a question for you", said Leo, looking at Chris very seriously.  
  
"Fire away", said Chris in the cool tone he saved for occasions in which he needed to look unconcerned.  
  
"Do you like this girl?" asked Leo, sounding sternly and more like a father than ever before. "I mean, do you feel sexually attracted to her?"  
  
"This is not the time for father-and-son talk now, Leo", said Chris, suddenly remembering they were supposed to save Paige. "We have to save Paige, so she can help us with Richard. If you just try to heal Phoebe, then I'll try to contact Paige."  
  
Leo looked puzzled at his last words, and so he felt obligated to explain.  
  
"I can sense people, where they are and I can orb to them. And now, with my empathy powers obviously developing, I'm guessing it couldn't be too hard to find her...Unless she's still in the Pacific", he added with his dry sense of humour. He walked out of the room to find a quiet place to concentrate on finding Paige.  
  
Meanwhile, Leo was still standing where he had been when Chris had left the room. Somewhere deep inside, he was proud of his son. He was obviously his son, because he had the whitelighter powers, but he would say that Chris was more Piper's son than his. He seemed to have her hotheadedness, but also her determined calmness, even though he was pushed to the limit. In the past few weeks, Chris had often been pushed over that limit and that had caused an outburst of emotional fights with Leo ánd Piper. Poor Chris...  
  
......::::::::::::......  
  
One person who certainly wasn't in a forgiving mood was Paige. By the time she sat down on a rock close to the lake, she had been screaming herself hoarse to an invisible Richard who was, no doubt, still in the real world. She doubted whether he could hear her, but it did her good. Now that she was sitting down, however, she began to feel a little discouraged. How was she ever going to get out of here. The one person she really needed now was Chris. Even though she hated to admit it she needed him. She was still rather angry at him for coming into the house again and giving Piper such a hard time.  
  
"Chris, if you can hear me, come save me!" she bellowed up into the air. She felt rather strange and crazy standing there like that, but it was a necessity, unfortunately. She tried again.  
  
"Chris! Please! Come get me......OK? Can you hear me? Well, I don't know if you can, but I'm gonna tell you where I am now, Chris? I'm in this place and it's really beautiful with mountains and a lake." She hesitated, wondering whether to tell him where she really was. She figured that he'd need to know in order to save her, so she continued. "Chris, the place I'm in is only in my memory. It is not to be found on earth. I don't know if you can get me out of my memory. I hope so." She paused, hoping he would appear. One-and-a-half hour later, nothing had happened and Paige was growing worried and slightly irritated. She tried again.  
  
"Chris, I don't know if you've ever had it...I mean during sex and all...Have you had sex?" She asked wonderingly. "O, wait that's none of my business. But, this place it's where Richard and I go mentally when we...ow, you know what I mean. So anyways, it's always real and I guess it's because we're both kinda powerful witches that we go here. I always want to go here, but just not...in this way...if you know what I mean...I guess, you don't know, but get me outta here, Chris, please!" she cried out in despair. She was loosing more hope every second that passed.  
  
......::::::::::::......  
  
Little did she know that Chris could hear every word she said. But he couldn't react in any way. At least not verbal, or mental, whatever. He was thinking hard about a solution to get her out, but he wasn't getting any further. Her body appeared to be in the Pacific, but if she was in her mind, too... That'd mean that Richard had created some sort of second Paige and dropped her in the Pacific. He decided he'd focus on the real Paige first.  
  
He thought about the time he had been in somebody else's memory. It was only a short hour ago. Piper's mind had seemed so full. It hadn't been difficult to intrude in her mind, though. It just happened. This must mean that he should use his empathy to gain entrance to Paige's mind. Chris shook his head. From what Paige had told him, it must be a special, but sexually loaded place. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to experience all Paige's feeling for Richard and about everything else. Unfortunately enough, it was bare necessity. The situation was dire. Piper was gone, Phoebe was gone and he had had a row with Leo. Suddenly, Paige seemed warm and positive at the thought of everybody else, thought Chris. He realized that he needed someone to help and trust him now, or he couldn't do it. He turned around and called for Leo.  
  
Leo, meanwhile, hadn't moved one inch. Chris scared him to death with his sudden call.  
  
"What is it?" he shouted back grumpily.  
  
"Have you managed to heal Phoebe yet? And how's Richard?"  
  
"I'm working on Phoebe now", said Leo, quickly kneeling down next to Phoebe and healing her. He was done the minute Chris stepped into the room.  
  
"Oh, good, she's healed. I'm still waiting for my healing powers to get to me..." His voice trailed away as he and Leo stood close to each other, face to face.  
  
"I'm sorry", they both said at the same time. It was Leo who continued.  
  
"I shouldn't have doubted you, but that girl is dangerous."  
  
"I know she is, I could see evil in her eyes, but I couldn't sense anything." Chris jumped as he heard Paige screaming his name, followed by desparate sobs and more screams.  
  
"What is it?" asked Leo, alarmed at Chris' sudden tense expression. "Is it that girl again?"  
  
"No, it's Paige, she's calling, hang on, I think I've found her..."  
  
"Well, let's go then, what are you waiting for?" asked Leo, ready to orb out.  
  
"No Leo, someone has to stay with Phoebe, Piper and Richard, to guard them from the girl. And, um, Richard has locked Paige inside her own memory. I guess I have telepath powers too. I think it's kind of private to her and you can't go there, because you're not a telepath." With these words, Chris orbed out, leaving Leo slightly insulted.  
  
......::::::::::::......  
  
As Chris was in his orb, he concentrated hard on Paige and he could hear her calling out again. He tried to sense her and succeeded. Next five minutes, all he did was focus hard on being with her, in her memory, in her mind. Suddenly a whirlwind sent him spinning around his axis with his arms wide. He was screaming out in pain. In the midst of all the worries and dreadful memories that surrounded Paige he realized he was on the right path.  
  
_Out of the blue  
Arisen out of the darkest darkness,  
comes the deepest of all  
emotions which is love_  
  
With a slap in his face, it was all over. He realized the slap in his face had been Paige, trying to get him conscious again. He opened his eyes and relief washed over him. It was Paige, looking at him with a grateful smile.  
  
"Thank god you're here, Chris" she kissed him swiftly on the cheek.  
  
"Hey! What happened to all the angry feelings?" he asked, surprised by her sudden appreciation of his person.  
  
"I don't know, I'm just really happy you're here", she said.  
  
"So am I. We need to talk", he said.  
  
She sighed and nodded. She had thought about this place, about her love for Richard and about Chris. She had a funny feeling about him not being as bad as they'd thought. But most of all she'd thought about being herself. It must've been hard for Richard being around her. He'd explained her on the way in the orb (it took soo long) that he absorbed the powers of people near him, but he also had powers of his own. She thought about not being herself around him and loving him. In the end she'd realized that loving him wasn't enough if she couldn't love herself before that...  
  
_I love me; does that sound strange to you?  
Not physically, not spiritually; only emotionally  
You'd better get used to it  
because I just promised myself eternal loyalty_  
  
She sighed again and settled in the thought of talking to Chris about this.  
She, of course, could not know what she was going to find out in the next few minutes...


	8. Pretty Baby

A/N: This next chapter is rated R for sexual content, kissing and making love. It is not vulgar, so there's no danger in reading it, but it's up to you to decide whether you want to read it or not... Anyway, I'm not good at ratings as I'm not from the US or England. So it might be overrated or something. Just enjoy it...   
P.S. Lyrics are from Vanessa Carlton -- "Pretty Baby" and from my own poems.  
  
......::::::::::::......  
  
Chris looked around, wondering where he was for the first time since he'd gotten there. Paige was sitting next to him, on top of a rock and, of course, complaining that the sex might be good, the stone wasn't doing her ass any good. Chris sniggered half-heartedly at her complaint, but it all passed him. This place was beautiful. How come he and Bianca had never... But that was all over now, he wasn't to think about Bianca. It would all bring it back and he was having a hard time anyway. He had come here for love, but he'd never received it before. It was hard not to cry out in pain, because of Piper. It was all so unsure. Would she ever return to him?  
  
"Hélloo!" said Paige, waving her hand in front of his face and looking anxious. "You said you wanted to talk, so let's get it over with, OK?"  
  
"Um, OK, where do you wanna start?" asked Chris, already knowing where hé wanted to start, but unsure whether to start with that or not. Luckily, Paige had decided to come down to business right away.  
  
"What did you see, when you where coming?" she asked, in a rather painful voice. "I mean, to come here, it can't've been easy. I know you had to go through all my feelings and memories. Fire away, Chris, 'cause even I find it hard to deal with sometimes."  
  
"Actually, Paige, there's not much to say that doesn't show in our surroundings. You love Richard, but yet you don't know how much longer it'll last. It is like the deep lake. You know you'll reach the bottom sometime, you just don't know when yet. You're not afraid of him, because he would never hurt you, you think. This is what I need to warn you for. He is powerful. He absorbs powers. He has to be around you all the time and you're powerful. You have enough powers to drive a healthy guy crazy."  
  
"So, Mr. Shrink, what do you advise in this matter", said Paige, in a faint attempt of a joke.  
  
"Not funny, Paige", said Chris, yet he smiled faintly before continuing. "I think you shouldn't stop loving him – I don't know if you could – but start taking measures by hiding your powers from him. I know how to do it. I know Leo did it. He was afraid I would do him any harm somehow if I knew what powers he holds. You three really don't have any idea how powerful he is, do you?" He paused.  
  
"Is there really more to him than good, old, plain Leo?" asked Paige.  
  
"For your information: It was a retorical question, but you prove my point exactly. Second: Leo kinda gave me a real hard time, while I was trying to get a blocking potion for my feelings and trying to hide from him it was I who sent him to the Valhalla." He clapped his hand to his mouth, but it was too late – the damage had been done.  
  
"What do you mean, sent him to the Valhalla?" said Paige, giving him her trademark stern look, by squeezing together her eyes.  
  
"I...uhm...Way to go, Chris", he sighed. "Yes, yes, I admit it, OK? I sent Leo to Valhalla. I needed him out of the way. To gain your trust, to become your whitelighter. I needed to get to you guys and he would not help me in that."  
  
"Chris Perry, do you mean to tell me-"started Paige, but Chris cut her off.  
  
"Halliwel."  
  
"?"  
  
"Christopher Perry Halliwel." he explained, but it wasn't enough for Paige.  
  
"Are you...No, you can't be, can you?" Something started to dawn on her. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO PIPER, AND TO LEO, MOREOVER? CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWEL, I AM NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE YOU THIS!" she screamed and, what was even worse to Chris, tears started rolling down her face.  
  
"Listen, I'm – "he stopped talking, knowing there was no explanation that would help him. He had come back to the past trying to help everybody. Now he was only making things worse. He had made his decision. He'd go. Now. And with that final thought, he orbed away from Paige's mind, leaving her alone again.  
  
"Shoot, Chris, I'm not done with you yet! Come back!" she shouted into the sky, but nothing happened. "Way to go, Paige, now you're stuck again!" she said to herself, but she wasn't given the time to worry. On exactly the spot where Chris had been sitting, Richard appeared.  
  
"Paige!"  
  
Silence. Paige was determined not to say anything, but she would just wait until his first move, before she'd attack him.  
  
He moved forward and as he did so, Paige noticed there had been a change in his attitude. He looked more like himself. There was no longer that scary fire in his eyes.  
  
He kissed her and she felt her lips react as if nothing had happened between the two of them.  
  
"Paige, I'm so sorry. I've no idea what happened to me. I wish I could make it up to you. I'm afraid I've lost you by this. I never meant for it to happen. Please Paige, don't leave me now."  
  
"You haven't noticed that I can't get myself out of here, have you?" she said dryly, before kissing him again.  
  
_you light me up and then I fall for you  
you lay me down and then I call for you  
stumbling on reasons that are far and few  
I'd let it all come down and then some for you  
  
pretty baby don't you leave me  
I have been saving smiles for you  
pretty baby why can't you see  
you're the one that I belong to  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
for you're the sun that breaks the storm  
  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound  
as long as you keep comin' around, oh pretty baby  
and I know things can't last forever  
but there are lessons that you'll never learn  
oh just the scent of you it makes me hurt  
so how's it you that makes me better  
  
why can't you hold me and never let go  
when you touch me it is me that you own  
pretty baby oh the place that you hold in my heart  
would you break it apart again... oh pretty baby_  
  
"Paige?" Richard said, with a curious tone in his voice. He wondered what had made her turn like this.  
  
"It's all okay, Richard. When we get home, I'll ask Leo what measures to take, so you can't get to my powers anymore. I understand what you must've been going through."  
  
......::::::::::::......  
  
In the mean time, Phoebe had listened to Leo. He had explained where Chris had gone, and even though he had no idea, really, it was obvious that something had turned Leo. Phoebe could sense his pride and knew he had finally accepted Chris. Yet, she had also sensed his insecurity regarding his relationship to Chris. Leo had been rather mean to Chris, after all. She wondered what they were going to tell her before something had hit here.  
  
"So what was it you were going to tell you before the Elders called?"  
  
"Oh that, Chris is Piper's son, Wyatt's little brother." He said.  
  
Phoebe could sense his insecurity and wondered why he hadn't said 'our son'.  
  
"What do you mean? Do you mean Chris is not yours?" she asked.  
  
"Oh...no, he's my son, but it doesn't feel like it. It's all so strange. How could he betray me like that? I know it was he who sent me to the Valhalla. He made me Elder, made me lose Piper. I still love her, Phoebe. But it's too late for that. She's gone and she's left me scared and insecure."  
  
"I understand, Leo. You've always been our own private guardian angel and I've never been able to feel anything off you but I don't need my empath powers to understand what Chris has made you go through. When he comes back we should do something about your relationship and about Piper. I'm sure it's not too late, Leo. We can fix this."  
  
......::::::::::::......  
  
Meanwhile, Richard had taken Paige out of her mind again. They were now walking in the streets, talking, hand in hand. To outsiders, they must seem like the perfect couple. Nobody seeing them walking like that could guess that they had their scrubs. They talked and talked, forgetting time and place. Paige had never told Richard as much as now, not about being herself, not about being in a relationship with Richard. Richard told her what happened, his darkest secrets. They concluded one thing: Richard was innocent; he was not to be blamed. They'd have to explain it all to Leo and Phoebe, but it was worth it.  
  
"You realize we have to tell Leo and Phoebe this, at least if he's managed to get her back again?" he asked her.  
  
"What do you mean, get her back?" she replied.  
  
"She was unconscious the moment I was choked and I lost consciousness myself. I don't know myself how I escaped because they had me in this magical cage thing."  
  
"How could she be unconscious? Who did it? Was it Chris? No, that can't be – "she said, thoroughly confused.  
  
"I don't know who did it, at least I don't know her. She was in the corner of the room and she got to Phoebe first, then she grabbed me by the throat telekinetically or something and choked. It all went so fast and I wanted to warn Chris, but he was busy with Leo and had his back on me." said Richard, looking a little embarassed. "I'm sorry, Paige."  
  
"It's OK. At this moment I don't want apologies, I want sex. Thank you very much." she said with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
Walking in the streets   
hand in hand among the people   
our eyes meet   
my hand slips into your jeans' pocket  
  
let's do it   
walk, run home   
why we do it?   
to let the sins in our head out  
  
Heart beat in my head   
sex, pure sex is what I want   
bodies move   
as you slip into me tonight's night  
  
let's do it   
find, our path   
why we do it?   
we go a place too good for a sin  
  
yes, being with you is pure virtue

......::::::::::::......


	9. Summon & Cure

A/N: Hoped you all liked the last chapter. They always seem so short to me. I've got a lot of inspiration right now, but I'm getting to the end of the episode in about 2 or 3 chapters. I try to keep to the standard time of an episode, so...   
Lyrics are Keane's and rhymes are mine...I'm getting better at them.  
  
......::::::::::::......  
  
Leo was in the living room with Phoebe. They'd already noticed. Richard was gone. Chris was still gone, too.  
  
"I don't know where Chris is but we could really use him now." stated Phoebe, looking around and sitting down on the sofa. She looked a little bit desperate.  
  
"I mean, now with Paige gone, Richard gone and Piper gone. And no chance of finding them back, we could use some support, but I reckon he's still after Paige. And seeing as he's obviously the only one to find her, I suggest we wait."  
  
"Well, I think we shouldn't do nothing in the mean time. We could always scry for Richard and Paige. I'm guessing he's with her right now. And maybe Chris is, too." Leo looked at Phoebe, and she shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"M-OK, I'll go get the scrying crystal, and you, uhm...Don't you have some father-son bond or something that you can track him with?" she said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Of course!" Leo got up so sudden that Phoebe winced and moved uncomfortably on the sofa.  
  
"Hey! Easy! I know you're enthusiastic about finally getting things back on track, but you need to take it slow, OK?"  
  
"Yes, well, I'd better then, should I?" He gave her a tiny smile, from which she derived that he was still hooked on getting Chris back and that he loved him. Then he orbed out and she wondered where he'd gone. She sighed and got up, settling in her fate to scry for Richard and Paige.  
  
"Now where did I leave that ring again?" she said to herself.  
  
......::::::::::::......  
  
Leo was on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. He could feel the wind rippling his hair and he felt far from all the earthly troubles. He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. He focused on Chris and his face fell for a minute, but he recovered and remained focused.  
  
Two minutes later he had to admit that even though he was still incredibly focused, he wasn't succeeding.  
  
"Damn it!" he exclaimed, but there was nobody there to listen to him. These were the times he needed Piper back most of all, but she wasn't here. Her face appeared in front of him and suddenly it dawned on him where Chris was.  
  
......::::::::::::......  
  
Meanwhile, Chris was in 'his' room at P3. He was scanning the room for things he didn't want to leave behind. Apparently he couldn't find anything else than the small pile already lying on the desk behind him, because he turned around and put a hand in his pocket. When he extracted his hand out of it, a puzzled look appeared on his face, followed by an annoyed one.  
  
"Way to go, Chris. Now you're going to have to go to the Manor to get the spell." He sighed deeply and turned around, not seeing the manlike form melted into the wall.  
  
......::::::::::::......  
  
Everything at the Manor was in deep commotion. Phoebe felt like heaven and earth had just come down on her. Richard, Paige and Leo had come orbing into the attic at exactly the same time and Piper, whom she had taken upstairs, had screamed out loud. And, to top it all, somebody had rang the doorbell downstairs.  
  
"Phoebe!" Paige exclaimed. "Before you do anything, listen to me. And you too, Leo. Richard is innocent, OK? Somebody got to him, but we don't know who yet. He didn't take out Phoebe, it was some girl in the room and she choked him, too. He's back to normal now, OK?"  
  
"Yeah, fine. Doorbell!" Phoebe said and she ran down the stairs.  
  
Leo hadn't reacted at all, but had knelt next to Piper the moment he came orbing in.  
  
"It's all gonna be fine, you hear me, Piper? We're going to get Chris back and you, too. I've got a plan, I guess?" he muttered, more to himself than to Piper or anyone else.  
  
......::::::::::::......  
  
Phoebe was running downstairs. The unknown stranger outside rang the doorbell again.  
  
"Coming!" she yelled and jumped the last three steps. She rushed to the door and pulled it open. She was slightly taken aback by seeing Jason there.  
  
Next moment, she kissed him passionately and they stood kissing for about half a minute, before she pulled her head back.  
  
"I'm sorry, now's not really a good time. Can you come back tomorrow, please? Demon business, you know." She smiled nervously at him, awaiting his reaction.  
  
"Um, OK. Can't I help? With anything? Make coffee for after you guys are done?" He said, looking as if he really wanted to help. It broke Phoebe's heart and she couldn't bear to say no, when she had just seen that love was the most important for the Charmed Ones.  
  
"Come in. I'll explain on the way upstairs."  
  
He stepped through the door and seemed so extremely into place in that doorway, that Phoebe sighed and kissed him on the cheek swiftly.  
  
"Fire away", he said, grinning.  
  
"Well, it's not really a demon thing..." she began.  
  
......::::::::::::......  
  
Back upstairs, Leo, Richard and Paige were waiting for Phoebe to return. When she entered the attic and Jason came after her, they all looked surprised, but they decided not to say anything.  
  
"Hi, Jason", said Paige, "'d Love to have a reunion, but there are more urgent things right now. We need Piper back", she said, motioning to Piper in the chair, "and Leo thinks Chris is trying to go back to the future. No time to explain now", she headed Jason off, before he could ask about the future.  
  
Leo eyed Jason and obviously decided he could be trusted. "OK, everybody listen. Including you, Jason. He might be a witch, but I think we're going to need power more in this matter than witchcraft. I saw him in P3, collecting his stuff. He was going on about some spell that he needed and he was looking for it, but he couldn't find it. He said to himself that he'd need to go here. If I can bring up a shield so he can't sense us, he might orb here to find The Book. And seeing as he used a spell to travel in time..."  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Paige, eyeing Leo with a sudden suspicion.  
  
"Saw the piece of paper in his hand when he returned from the future, but does it matter? I know for sure he'll come here to get the spell and Í don't want him gone. Not before I'm done with him anyway. Now, if you all agree with me, we need to make a plan." He said in a defiant tone, as if daring anyone to object.  
  
"No, I think we all agree", said Paige slowly, "I'm just thinking about Piper, too. Obviously we need some stronger magic than ours. So I'm thinking, what about Grams? Can't she come and help? She's helped us out before and she won't hesitate to hurt Chris in stopping him, that's for sure..."  
  
"No", said Leo, slow and thoughtful, "I think we need someone more powerful. This is not just something you can leave to Grams. She's too involved, she might not understand that we want Chris to stay. I can just see her hurting Chris a little too much. I'm thinking more like..." He paused as if to make sure everyone was listening, "More like...Melinda Warren. She's the mother of all Halliwels and has all our interests at heart. Well, maybe not mine, but yours. Piper's, Phoebe's, Paige's and Chris'. And I don't care, I only want what's best for you all."  
  
"Spoken like a true guardian angel, Leo!" said Phoebe. "That means we agree." She added hastily as he raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, OK. That brings me to my next point. There is this girl. A guardian angel, as Chris likes to think of her. She's dangerous. She killed some Elders Up There, and that takes a powerful person. She knocked out Phoebe and choked Richard. Whatever evil she's got inside her, she can hide it. That's why Chris thinks she protects him. He can't sense her evil. I want her taken out, that's why we need Chris here, too. She wears jeans and a white tank top. Honey-colour hair and brown eyes. We're gonna get into trouble with Chris if she gets here when he's here. I think he fancies her, but I'm not sure."  
  
"So, what are you saying?" asked Phoebe. "We summon Melinda and wait for Chris and his guardian girl to get her?"  
  
"No", said Leo, "I shield us and we wait for Chris to come for The Book. There are three men, so we can easily hold him, while you two summon Melinda. Everybody OK with that?"  
  
They all said "YES" in unison and gathered round Leo. He brought up his shield around them and they waited, invisible to anyone coming in.  
  
Suddenly Paige screamed: "Wait! Don't we need crystals for a cage or something?" Her voice sounded muffled from behind the shield.  
  
But it was too late to do something about it. Chris orbed into the room, looking around in suspicion. He had something bad-boyish about him as he was standing there in his red shirt. He looked guilty as charged, before he had been charged. He started to draw a triquetra on the wall, just like the one Bianca had made a long time ago. When he finished, he turned around and flicked the book open. He flicked the pages telekinetically.  
  
"Shoot, it's not here!" he exclaimed.  
  
_"I call to me  
the spell for time travel   
so I can be free  
and return to the devil _

_free me from this place   
from the things I've done here   
I want to travel in space   
let me go from those I hold so dear"  
_  
He looked utterly desperate at those last words, but nevertheless he looked down upon The Book and was content to see that the spell was there. He began to chant the rhyme to travel in time.  
  
_"Hear these words, hear the rhyme   
heed the hope within my mind  
send me forward to -_  
  
He was going to say _"What I'll find",_ but at that moment the three men dived at him.  
  
"What the-"He had barely time to say something before they pushed him against the floor. A wild fight formed in which the girls heard Chris yelling.  
  
"OY, autch- Let go of ME!"  
  
They stood there for a brief moment, then remembered they had to summon Melinda. Paige grabbed the candles and lit them. She placed them in a circle.  
  
_"We call forward from time and space   
a witch from the Halliwel line   
called by thy blood and face   
Melinda Warren come to us   
mother and head of our line  
we summon thee   
come and make everything fine  
  
we summon thee   
we summon thee   
we summon thee  
we summon thee"_  
  
While they chanted, the forms of a beautiful, wise-looking old lady formed inside the circle. She kept solidifying until the girls finished their chanting. Then she smiled and looked at them.  
  
"Hello, my daughters. What is the matter?"  
  
In the background, Chris was still struggling with the three men and more than once a curse arose from the pile. Finally, the men calmed and cleared out of Chris' sight. They were still holding him and trying hard not to let go. Chris was struggling wildly and he had look of intense anger on his face. Flames seemed to shoot out of his eyes as he talked.  
  
"You can try what you want, but you're never going to get me to stay." He spit at the floor, but Melinda seemed not at all impressed at his outburst.  
  
"Hello, my son." she said to him, and then to the men: "You can let go. I am powerful enough to keep him here."  
  
The men let go and Chris got up. He shot Melinda a very filthy look before orbing out. Or at least, trying to orb out. As the swirl of blue and white lights reached the ceiling he hit the ceiling too and became solid again. He fell hard on the floor and remained there.  
  
"Did I not say I was powerful enough to keep you here, my son?" she said, with a patient smile on her face.  
  
"I'm not your son!"Chris said, while getting up and straightening his shirt. "I am nobody's son!"  
  
Leo looked at Chris as if his world had just fallen. And that was how he felt...  
  
_A house on fire  
A wall of stone  
A door that once was opened  
An empty face and empty bones  
Who ate your heart?  
You're cold inside  
You're not the one I hoped for  
I'll see you on the other side  
  
The wind wouldn't blow me home  
To lie in your heart of hearts  
Will I ever see you again  
And lie in your heart of hearts   
I'll see you on the other side  
  
When you come home_  
  
......::::::::::::......  
TBC  
  
A/N: And I don't want to hear anybody say I'm not good at cliff hangers. =P. Thnx everybody for the reviews btw...They help me.


	10. Absentminded

A/N: Yeah, I'm sorry 'bout the cliff hanger. Didn't get any compliments about it, no people telling me I'm bad at them. In fact, I only got one review for my last chapter and even less for the previous ones. You make me sad guys!! Please??? Thank you.  
  
......::::::::::::......  
  
Wham! Something hit Chris so hard in his face that he moaned in pain. He looked around surprised to see who the hell had hit him so hard. He was even more surprised to see that no one was within one meter of him. They were all staring at him as if he had just broken the rules regarding family members, or something like that. Oh wait, that was probably exactly what he'd done.  
  
'I shouldn't have said that', he thought to himself. This was pure shit, definitely. 'I mean, I have messed up before, but that wasn't in front of the whole family and it was not as insulting as this.' Like this he thought and like this he acted.  
  
"Listen, you guys, I didn't mean it like that, OK? You understand, don't you?" Chris started pacing the room frantically, but once he'd get close to any one of his relatives or anybody else, in fact, they'd move back. They were all staring at him and he didn't feel quite comfortable. He didn't forget he couldn't orb, however.  
  
"OK, so what do you want me to do? I can make up for it, can't I?" he asked them, desperate to find a way to get him out of this misery.  
  
They just stood there, obviously wishing him the worst things they could think of. Next moment it started. As he looked at Jason for support he was teared up inside with the worst pain he'd ever felt. He felt embarassed, pained, desperate and on the verge of tears. He felt like his son had just said that he was nobody's son. He felt like Leo and he...he was Leo. He felt incredibly powerless. 'So much power and I'm still not able to make my son love me', he thought and then remembered: 'Wait Chris, you're not Leo. Get a grip on yourself.'  
  
In the midst of all pain he looked at Paige and immediately he was hit more than once and bloody gashes appeared on his body. He rolled over and saw a demon standing over him. Funnily enough, the demon had Paige's face and she looked really pissed. He tried to get up, succeeded and, trembling slightly, motioned his hands to the demon and Piper used to do and blew it up.  
  
'Great', he thought to himself, 'inner and outer pain, anything else, anybody?' He didn't say it out loud, he had just started to get his next portion of payback, probably Phoebe's, because he was alone. He was more alone than he'd ever been. 'Great', he thought, 'I've had Leo's, guess this is Piper's. So this is what being insane must be like. Cold and alone.'  
  
"No it's not like that, Chris", said a voice behind him. He turned around a little too quickly and almost tripped over his own feet.  
  
"What you felt wasn't me being insane, but just my good old self." She paused, taking slow steps in his direction. Chris knew he should feel heartened that somebody was approaching him, but Piper's pace was treacherous.  
  
"You rarely think about others don't you?" she asked in a soft tone. She had stopped walking. Was just standing there. Was not crying. Which struck him as odd, as tears were running down his own face.  
  
"I'm sorry", he cried, "I'm sorry, Mum! I never meant to do this all, it wasn't supposed to happen, please don't..." He stopped. His breathing rate had increased. Nobody could say that he had no sense for drama.  
  
Next thing that struck him was Richard. He was beat again, with extremely spiky canes, or whatever they were. It hurt like hell, but it was bearable in comparison to Paige and Phoebe's wishes. Torture had never affected him as it had done to others. Wyatt had had a knack for hurting him, but had soon found out that he could hurt Chris worse through his mind.  
  
When it was over, Chris got up. He looked directly at them, though still at no one in particular.  
  
"Listen, I don't know if you give a damn, and I don't care, to be honest with you, but I'm gonna tell what I want to tell you", he said, determination flashing his face in a different manner. "I noticed...that the Charmed Ones stand up for each other. I noticed...that Leo has gained their full trust. I noticed...that they care for each other. It's too hard for me to live up to your standards. I am not trustworthy, but if you could only see what I saw and you would understand from who I got it. All of you, you think about each other first, and I came here and I saw it. I knew it was going to be hard, but I tried. And now, even now that you know I'm your son and nephew. I still haven't succeeded. You still wish me the worst. But you have quick understanding, just like Wyatt. You understand that you can hurt me most through my feelings."  
  
"I ask you, I'm willing to give it up. To go back, to let go and to leave you. Why will you not let me go? I have done so many things wrong. Why keep me here against my will? Why? Why? WHY?"  
  
"Chris", said Leo, "if you don't know why, then you would want to receive my 'wish' for you." Their eyes met and Chris was drawn to him.  
  
_Walk with me, the path of life,  
to explore every bend of the road  
Enjoy with me the beauty of life,  
along its wonderful way  
  
Find comfort with me, in each other's arms,  
when grief crosses our path  
Find strength with me, in each other's strength,  
when despair lies in wait  
  
Laugh with me, a single true laugh,  
to enlighten another's distress  
Cry with me, a single true tear,  
to understand true happiness  
  
Cherish with me, the wonders of life,  
as they need to be preserved  
Rejoice with me, in the mysteries,  
of what is yet to be  
  
Find peace with me, in each other's souls,  
when the world has gone insane  
Find love with me, in each other's hearts,  
until this life has been fulfilled_  
  
Chris felt like he had slipped into a warm bath. His mother held him. His father had his arms around the both of them and they felt like a family. Suddenly, Wyatt orbed into Piper's arms. Nobody laughed, nobody looked angry, not even Chris. He just held his brother and felt his family. Just for once.  
  
......::::::::::::......  
  
We're sailing over San Francisco. We see the business and the early morning's traffic. At the background the song 'The Scientist' by Coldplay plays and we feel grateful for the moment of rest the producers have given us. Slowly, we leave San Francisco and center on the Halliwel Manor.  
  
......::::::::::::......  
  
Chris Halliwel lay with his eyes closed in a warm bath (literally speaking). He felt extremely relaxed. He couldn't remember getting into the bath, but he didn't really care. He was thinking about Melinda Warren and the Power of Three, but his train of thoughts was interrupted by Piper suddenly entering the bathroom.  
  
Chris sat up quickly, causing the water to flow over the bath onto the floor.  
  
"Mom! What are you doing? I'm –"  
  
He was interrupted by Piper. She looked at him lovingly and forgiving.  
  
"Chris. I'm your mother, remember? Plus, I got you into the bath. There's nothing there to be ashamed of, young man!" she said in a stern voice. Then she smiled and sighed.  
  
"I guess you could need a guardian angel. Only, it'd need to be one to keep you from saying things you don't want to say."  
  
"So...will you be mine, Mum?"  
  
"I was destined to be yours, Chris..."  
  
......::::::::::::......  
  
Phoebe was the only one still in the attic. Or at least, that is if you don't count ghosts in. Melinda Warren was still there, too.  
  
"I know that you are worried, Phoebe. But you must not let doubts get in your way." she said to a concerned looking Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah, see it's kinda hard to not worry. Chris is still in denial-phase regarding his parents, who happen to be my sister and brother-in-law and the last one happens to be an Elder, thus forbidding him to spend time with his family, who happens to need him more than ever, especially Wyatt, who is gonna turn evil one of these days." She raised one eyebrow in an annoying fashion. "Get my point?"  
  
"I see. There is too much for you to worry about. It will be solved and –" the dignant lady spoke in her characteristic calm voice, but Phoebe interrupted her.  
  
"Yeah, not with magic I hope, because solving things with our powers has gotten us into trouble more than once..." she said, suddenly looking deprived of her usual healthy mocking tone.  
  
"Magic can help, Phoebe, but it is not necessary sometimes. You, as a family, need to work hard on finding each other. That is my advice, Phoebe, and I will leave you here. From now on, use your empath abilities. Don't let them be blocked. Goodbye." And with that last word of advice she disappeared.  
  
Phoebe looked taken aback for a few seconds. Then she shrugged her shoulders, sighed and started picking up the candles for the summoning, in which she was disturbed without words by a tall form standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hey..." she said hesitantly. "So...I guess you want to leave now?"  
  
"Phoebe", he said, "I was never going to leave you. I just needed time to sort things out. Now I think you are just the bit of sensation this busy businessman might need. You light up my world, Phoebe; you have always done and will always do." He looked at her lovingly and she could not just stand there. She rushed over to him and threw herself into his arms.  
  
What follows is a whole lot of loving words, muffled by tears and Jason's shirt. When Phoebe finally let go, Jason's shirt is stained by her tears, but he looks happy and content.  
  
......:::::::::::::::...... 


	11. Guardian Angels & Being True

A/N: This is the last chapter, finally. It's gonna be a short one, this one. It ends here...   
A/N2: First poem by Kaytlynnh Brooks (in the rhyme). Second poem by AmberSky. Both at FictionPress  
  
......::::::::::::......  
  
Chris was pacing the attic. Everything was back to normal now. Melinda was gone, his mom wasn't insane anymore and Richard and Jason were back. There were only three things left. While pacing, he wondered how Leo had found he was his son and how Piper had returned to her sane state. And, moreover, he wondered about the guardian girl. She hadn't shown herself in the last few days and he desperately wanted to see her now. He had a surprise for her.  
  
Suddenly, as if she had heard his wish, the girl appeared. She just stood there, looking at him. He looked at her, too and as their eyes met, he knew his suspicion had been true.  
  
"You called?" she asked. She approached him, but he put up a hand to stop her. She looked at him questioningly, a sweet look of innocence in her eyes.  
  
"I called." he affirmed her question. "I want you to stop all of this. If you honestly thought you were going to get to me in this way, you were wrong. I have all the guardian angels I need now and give me a while and I will have them in the future too."  
  
"I...I don't know what you're talking about." she said, tears appearing in her dark eyes. "I just wanted to protect you, never harm you. Your family did it all and-"She was interrupted by Chris, his eyes shot fire as she mentioned his family.  
  
"How dare you mention my family? How dare you? You have always been the one taking it out on them. Every little emotion, every little problem and finally that little big problem that killed them. How could you ever hope to manipulate me in that way? I'm not completely stupid, but I guess you think of me like a loonatic."  
  
"W-what do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about!" She looked at him frantically and to his satisfaction, Chris saw the girl's true identity shining through.  
  
"Wyatt." It was the one word that Chris said that slapped the girl in the face. "Leave the girl alone. She has suffered enough." Oddly enough, and as one rare occasion, Wyatt obeyed his little brother and stepped out of the girl's body, leaving her lifeless form lying on the floor.  
  
"So...what'ya gonna do about me?" Wyatt asked his little brother in a mock fashion. Chris just shot glares at him, not trying to intimidate him, but just curious.  
  
"Well, I'm in between sending you back right away and asking you a few questions first. But then again, you would never answer me."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Well, why did you do it? Why did you come here to kiss me?" Chris smiled slightly at his own very ironic joke and turned dead-serious again immediately. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't you see it, Chris? As foolish as ever." Wyatt shook his head and looked at Chris in distaste. "I did the same thing as you did. Try to win your trust, infiltrate and finally lure you into going back. Believe it or not, I need you in the future." Chris laughed a bitter laugh.  
  
"You only need me in the future so that I can't change it. And you will of course need my powers for the ritual. But you won't succeed. There is no way Melinda and I will co-operate. Ever. Oh, and how did it feel when a normal girl forced you out of her body?" Wyatt's face fell slightly before he regained his attitude.  
  
"It was mere luck for her. And I was happy, too, because I hadn't the slightest idea you were planning on kissing me...her." he quickly corrected himself.  
  
"Well, I guess everything makes sense to me, now. I don't need you anymore. You can go now." As Chris said this, he really hoped Wyatt would just go away and there would be no real fighting. Chris had obviously gotten the pacifist thing from his father.  
  
"Did you not hear me say that I came to take you back? Have you forgotten that I always do what I come for? It is pretty obvious that you're going back with me." Wyatt waved his hand in the same way Bianca had done once in that same time line and it brought back horrible memories to Chris. He closed his eyes and bit his lip. Then, he sighed. A wave of hís hand sent Wyatt flying into the wall.  
  
"Woah, boy! Don't get too cocky with me, now. Things could end up worse for you if you struggle." He slowly formed a fist, but Chris just smiled and shook his head.  
  
"That ain't gonna help you anymore, Wyatt. I'm past you. I've found what you've been looking for..." He smiled once again and began chanting the rhyme he had found in his happiness with his parents.  
  
_I miss the way you said my name   
The way you held me tight_ (Chris ducked as Wyatt sent a fireball at him)   
_I miss the way you smiled at me   
And tucked me in at night_ (Wyatt lunged for Chris trying to take him on physically)  
  
_So thank you for your hugs_ (Chris waved his hands to keep Wyatt out of the way)   
_I thank you for your love  
And your arms   
That protected me from harm_ (Wyatt falls to the floor after Chris' attack)  
  
_I call upon your power   
Ask for it in this dangerous hour   
Preserve your true son   
Haunted just for fun_ (Wyatt stays on the floor and cries out in pain)  
  
_Mother and father   
Give me the power to cut the tether   
Say goodbye to my fears   
Send my foe forward in time_ (A time portal opens on the wall, pure love radiating from it. Chris stares at it fondly before continuing the rhyme)  
  
_Take everybody to their rightful place   
Let us be true in time and space_  
  
Chris stands still long enough to see Wyatt being sucked into the time portal, looking extremely angry. Then, the world starts to turn around him. He realizes his fatal mistake and screams out, knowing all is lost. He flows into a sort of hurricane, no longer in any physical form and barely conscious and he realizes. It was love that brought his mother back and that made his father realize that he is his son. Love holds all the answers...  
  
......::::::::::::......  
  
Voices floating through his head. Birds singing outside and the sun warming his skin. 'This sure doesn't feel like the future', Chris thinks, but he reluctantly opens his eyes, afraid of seeing his instincts were wrong.  
  
The moment he opens his eyes, he sees what his rightful place is. He sees his parents kissing and his aunts smiling at him, that slightly questioning look in their eyes and he feels true.  
  
_When  
Until the sky turns amber  
And the grass turns blue  
I will not stop loving you  
When the houses crumble  
And the world is still  
I'll still be with you  
I always will_


End file.
